


Silver

by becomeonewiththesea



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bucky, Bucky Angst, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Feels, Stucky - Freeform, crying bucky, post winter soldier, studdering bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becomeonewiththesea/pseuds/becomeonewiththesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Steve wakes up at the shore?<br/>Steve feels the shivering, whimpering mess that is his Bucky Barnes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr for updates or any questions you have ❀  
> becomeonewiththesea.tumblr.com
> 
> Should I write more?

Steve woke up to a dark mauve sky sprinkled with stars and the sound of a crackling fire. He eventually remembered falling from the sky and the last thing he could see was blue. It was raining all day, yet he was dry?  
He also noticed a black combat jacket covering his torso, it looked familiar. He cursed as he tried to move his stiff body, the weight of his suit and his newly recovered wounds combined. 

When he sat up he was on the shore overlooking the destruction in the sea. Shield headquarters was no longer in the distance, and three of the destroyed helicarriers were spread across the sea like a fleet of small silver ships. He looked at the fire and then he noticed a black figure in the haze of light on a bed of rocks across the other side of the shore.  
The shadow was the silhouette of a man crouched over, wearing all black and the sheen of a silver plate was visible. 'Buck?' Steve thought to himself as he started walking over. 

Steve could see buck shivering, damp clothes sticking to his rising chest, his long wet hair hanging low across his face. The atmosphere was completely different now, the man in front of him was his best friend.  
'Buck is that you?' Bucky didn't reply or show his face. Steve caught bucky's chin and swung his body to face him, like he always did when Bucky tried to hide something. 'Bucky.'

Steve knew bucky had been crying, he looked so confused that he let his mission live. He was torn inside. His eyes were bloodshot, like two blue opals at the bottom of the Red Sea. He never looked at steve, his hair covering most of his face. 'Bucky it's okay.' Bucky looked confused, struggling on trying to find an answer in his head. Everytime he tried to put a voice to his thoughts nothing came out. 

Steve pulled Bucky’s head gently and wiped the hair from his face looking directly into the decaying man in front of him. 'Bucky look at me it's okay.' Bucky still didn't look at steve, like he was trying to hold it together.  
'James Buchanan Barnes, you're going to look at your best friend and everything is going to be okay.' Bucky finally looked at Steve with tears streaming down his face. 'S-steve I-I..' He clutched steve with his hands which he needed to do after all these years, his head tucked under Steve's chin, sobbing. Steve felt the shivering, whimpering mess that is his Bucky Barnes.

After the sweet embrace Steve carried bucky to the fire, he lay him down. He noticed his hands were soaked with blood, it was like a nightmare. He quickly checked himself and remembered the serum, it must have been bucky then. 'Buck are you bleeding?', Bucky just stared at him clearly in pain. 'N-no I-I'm fine S-steve.' Steve looked at him, his brows furrowed, 'c'mon buck let me see.' Steve was crawling towards bucky, his hands on bucky's hips. 'S-steve I'm fine please,' almost as if he was pleading for steve not to touch him. 

Steve pulled his shirt off slowly, Bucky covered his face with his silver and cream hands, not wanting to see Steve's reaction to him. 'Bucky what happened?'.  
'T-the steel g-girder caught me and cut through me.' Steve looked horrified at how he could cope with this. Bucky still covering his face. Steve started noticing an odd trail if bruises across bucky's hips, 'Buck take your trousers off, now.' Bucky could sense the severity in his tone, he quickly moved his hands and noticed Steve's eyes were at his hips. 'S-steve it's n-nothing, please n-not today please.' Bucky was pleading not to further the exploration of his damaged body. 'Okay buck, but when we get back I want to see all of you, understand.'  
'Okay.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky opened his eyes to large blue orbs meeting his, 'S-steve?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More feels
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are appreciated ❀❁❀

'Okay.'  
Steve didn't know he opened a whole new chapter in bucky's book of abuse. Steve sighed, 'Buck we're going to stark tower it's safe there, but for now we can sleep here.' Bucky nodded silently, eyes closed laying on the sand trying to get comfortable. Steve used his jacket as a tourniquet to stop the blood, his gold strands in his face. It was okay, for now. Bucky was grateful but still in pain, obviously trying to hide his emotions. ‘I’ll try to sleep.’ He whispered, Steve didn't hear.  
'It's okay buck, we'll have to leave early morning when it's still dark so no one sees us.' Steve lay beside bucky covering them both with his uniform, bucky was still very cold. 

Bucky opened his eyes to large blue orbs meeting his, 'S-steve?' ‘Sorry buck you have something on your eyes, let me wipe it off.’ Bucky closed his eyes and waited cautiously. Steve used his sleeve to wipe the dried salt water and black paint off his eyes. He couldn't help but stare at Bucky’s long eyelashes noticing the subtle gold tips.  
They both got dressed, steve’s jacket still wrapped tightly around bucky.

Steve guided bucky through the streets and explained the numerous monuments surrounding them along the way. Bucky attentively looking at steve when he pointed his finger at the statues with eternal love in his eyes, as you would expect from Captain America.  
Steve couldn't keep his eyes off bucky, his appearance changed from a charming and confident suited, hair combed officer to a long haired, dark fragile soldier. It's not like bucky didn't notice Steve's appearance, he was bigger and cleaner. Like a brand new book compared to Bucky's torn and frayed pages. 

It took a few hours for them to get from DC to busy New York. They both eventually reached stark tower, the golden sunrise behind it. Bucky cautiously walked behind Steve, still new to the environment. Steve reassured bucky,'Tony's a good person, it's okay.'  
Bucky jumped when they reached the front door, Jarvis automatically knowing Steve's name. 'Hello Mr. Rogers, Mr. Stark has been expecting you.'  
'W-what i-is that S-steve?' Bucky tightening his grip on Steve's shoulders and peaking his head to see where the voice was coming from. 'Oh buck this is Jarvis, Tony made it.'  
'Buck meet Jarvis, Jarvis meet buck.' Bucky started to loosen up relieved that steve knew what that was. 'Hello 'buck' I am Jarvis, an operating system, please do not be alarmed I'm not going to hurt you nor do I want to, would you like to be referred to as 'buck' or another name?'  
'U-um b-buck is okay.' 'Okay thank you buck pleasure meeting you, Mr. Rogers Mr. Stark is not awake at the moment.’ 'Well Jarvis can we come in, we need to lay low for a while.' ‘Yes of course Mr.Rogers, your room has been refurbished since your last visit, would buck like a separate room?, Steve decided after the day they had no one wanted to be alone, ‘No we’ll share a room.’  
‘Yes sir, please follow the glowing directions to your room.’ ‘This is new Jarvis,’ steve said as he was walking up the flight of stairs. Bucky wincing after every step, trying to hide his pain by gripping his thigh. Once they entered the elevator and the doors shut Steve shut his eyes clearly exhausted, Bucky looking at the ground through his hair as always. Once they reached the bedroom Steve was surprised by the new furniture, a massive portrait placed above the bed depicting two men beside each other one gold haired man in red protecting the other man, a long haired brunette dressed in blue, entitled ‘Alexander and Hephaestion.’ Tony knew what type of bed Steve liked after the ‘how do you even know what it’s like to sleep on a large marshmallow’ incident. Steve instantly fell asleep when he laid down. Bucky stood against the wall, he still hadn't slept in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue?  
> Which way should I go with this I have no idea, please enlighten me 
> 
> Comments are appreciated ❀❁❀


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'You must be the winter soldier?' Bucky slowly turned his bronze head to Tony not knowing what to say.

Bucky watched Steve sleeping, his chest rising and falling. 'W-why am I here.' He whispers to himself, sinking to the floor his bronze hair in his hands. Fighting the lingering scent of the winter soldier still in his nostrils, inhaling it over and over, at least it was fading, sometimes. 'Mr. Stark, Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barnes entered guest suite 14.' 'Okay, just inform me if anything strange happens.' 'Yes sir.' 

Bucky decided to explore the building after hours of aimlessly sitting alone with his thoughts which he'd done too often. He was still damp, smelling like sea salt, blood and leather. He walked into one of the large empty hallways that echoed at every sound he made. Sitting in front of one of the large glass panels stretching both his arms out examining the damage done.  
He never sat because it was sore, he always crouched after Rumlow or even Steve broke his bones. But he sat now because it was so long since he'd healed, or since he'd had the afternoon sun beaming on him. It was just the few moments of bliss he needed to ignore the pain in his body. 

I'd had seemed like hours the time he spent at the panel, but it was only five minutes until Tony came out. 'You must be the winter soldier?' Bucky slowly turned his bronze head to Tony not knowing what to say. 'It's okay you're safe, but do you want anything because you look awful.' Tony still not aware of the wounds under Bucky's uniform.  
Bucky was silent again still not used to making decisions for himself. 'Come I'll make you some food,' Tony said as he taunted bucky to come closer. Bucky walked over finally acknowledging the hunger pains he'd had. Tony made him some cereal and Bucky tried to eat it. 'Do you want to have a shower or anything bucky?,'  
'A s-shower?' 'Yeah, c'mon I'll show you how it works.' Tony guided Bucky into his bedroom, then the bathroom. He told him the wonders of conditioners and bucky didnt need to use some burning chemical to clean his scalp. Bucky decided to cover up his arm until Tony asked if he could see it, 'I'll fix you up a new one okay, this looks very botched up, did you do the stitching on the shoulder blade yourself?' 'I-I tried, I would tell the d-doctors that it h-hurt but t-they'd ignore me.' 'It's okay now bucky, I'll just need measurements and things sometime.' Tony patted his shoulder reassuringly and walked out, closing the door quietly. 

Bucky ran the water under his fingers, at first not knowing the difference in temperature.  
He let the water fill up and glided into the bath, wincing in pain. His bronze hair falling back onto the rim of the bath, eyes closing. He always associated water with relaxation, when he was younger Steve would run his bath, in the military camps he'd sneak out and wash himself in a river. Even on a mid summer mission in Russia a freshly thawed lake caught his eye. Not any doctor could take the memories of water away from him. When Steve fell into the water, he couldn't resist to dive in, to save his boybest friend. 'W-what did I just say?' Bucky thought to himself as a blush crept across his cheeks and chest, memories flooding back of steve. He sunk into the water letting it engorge his features, still embarrassed. He used the directions on the shampoo and conditioner which was a big thing and washed the weeks of grime off his body, noticing how pale he actually was. 

He looked a bit better than he did before. Bronze locks matted across his face, long eyelashes with golden tips, blue eyes glazed over with exhaustion and pain. He didn't notice the two places he fractured on his porecealain collar-bone and human arm. Bucky felt a shot of pain through his spine when Steve broke his arm while they were wrestling on the helicarrier. Both arms numb with pain but adrenaline pushing him forward.

He wrapped himself up in towels like a coccon and walked into Tony's bedroom. Bucky looked outside one of the windows, he was hypnotized almost by the sceneary, the variety of colourful lights. The city skyline never in his reach but always at his eyeline.  
He was laying on the 'marshmallow' bed, entangled with silk and satin sheets. Favouriting the velvet cushion his cheek was pushed against. He slowly drifted into a well needed slumber, moaning at how he feels like he could sink to the bottom of the bed. He would endure it for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated!  
> What would you like to see happen?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey tony do you know where bucky is?' 'W-whhhhooo?' 'Nothing Tony go back to sleep.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a weird draft, I'll add to it asap :)
> 
>  Unfinished I think only around 450  
> Words xx
> 
> Comments are appreciated.

Steve woke up to blinding sunlight, forgetting to close the curtains the day before. 'Did I sleep all day?'  
He sat up deciding to have a shower since he was still on his uniform, which was surprisingly comfortable. Steve had been using one of the suites since he met Tony years ago, the bathroom colored with different shades of blue spreading to a collage of squares lining the opposite wall. Luxury toiletries unending to Steve's distaste, but he would have to deal with it. He put the shower head on and stripped off his uniform, feeling free from the constricting binds. Mid way through his shower he noticed Bucky wasn't in the room when he woke up, but he can't really run out with soap in his hair can he?  
He opened the door, clouds of stream flowing out. Tony had set clothes in the cupboard, almost everytime Steve went on a mission Pepper would so shopping and update his wardrobe. He put on a classic hoodie/tshirt, loose jeans and sneakers. 'I wonder where bucky is, hopefully sanity got to him before Tony did.'

Tony was sitting in the kitchen sprawled out on the sofa, half asleep/half drunk/mostly naked give or take. Maybe one of the only Avengers to have a slow metabolism, enough to get drunk at least. 'Hey tony do you know where bucky is?' 'W-whhhhooo?' 'Nothing Tony go back to sleep.' Steve ventured the building all day to see where Bucky was, he never checked the one place he was, Tony's bedroom. It was almost seven at night and Tony sobered up, 'Tony do you know where Bucky is?', 'Y-yeah I think haha, he's in my bath.' Steve took the elevator to Tony's bedroom, and quickly ran to the bathroom. No water, no bucky. He wondered to himself where could he be as he walked out of the bathroom. Then he noticed the winter soldier in Tony's massive marshmallow bed. Bucky sound asleep as if he was hybernating, freshly washed long bronze hair lining his chin, collarbones and hipbones showing. The dark blue silk sheets complementing his barely covered thigh. One leg showing, if the sheets moved an inch you would see everything. He looked like he was in bliss, his hands cradling a velvet pillow and towels layering the head board. Steve was breathless unable to keep his eyes off his James, this was one of the most vulnerable times he'd seen bucky. Unguarded, unafraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue this? 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a pleasant chat with tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, didn't proof read.  
> Corrections, suggestions and opinions appreciated kindly.
> 
> SHOULD I CONTINUE MY BRAIN ISNT WORKING GIVE ME A PROMPT OR SOMETHING

Steve glided out of the bedroom quietly as bucky lay sleeping. As beautiful as he was, he didn't want to disturb James' much needed rest. Steve walked into one of the furnished studies, the sound of Tony tinkering in the workshop, power drills and saws galore echoing. He walked into the small metallic corridor as Jarvis warned him of Tony's 'in the zone mode,' meaning Led Zeppelin, concentration and a lot of guitar. The speakers were blasting waves as he glanced over, trailing the floor, admiring the various shapes and shells of metal casting cascading the floor.  
Tony was standing at a station, black tshirt matted in grease, wearing a protective helmet with the reflection of sparks and oil melting together to make a delightful opaque layer contrasting the iron and copper. Tony noticed the shadow approaching him and raised his hand to stop the music but he stops himself mid way and tugs his helmet off. Tony lip syncs to the blaring music, 'Who's usin' who? What should we do? Well you can't be a pimp,' he puts one finger on Steve's chest and glides it up to his lips, 'and a prostitute too.' Tony grins as he snaps his fingers shutting off the music, 'How you doin' cap, have you seen your little sleeping prince I need to speak to him.'  
'You're one to talk passed out on the couch drowning yourself in liquor and-'  
'Well if you've forgotten Stevie iron man has a lot on his plate ranging from meeting shield agents who want to cut me open, to you and your boyfriend being a major part of that.' Steve looks offended yet guilty at the same time, hesitating to open his mouth to let him carry on his rant. 'You know that I'm harbouring you and d-don't think this building magically repairs itself after the New York incident, and guess who decided to make a damn alcohol so strong that it could knock even the gods of Asgard out, go tell me steve, tell me.' Tony seemingly bouncing from energetic to angry and restless.  
'Tony I know I'm sorry i didn't mean for it to turn out this way I'm sorry I-' 'Sorry cap I've been cooped up in here for a while. But look on the brightside.' Stretching his hands outright to the creation in front of him, the shape of a forearm, elbow and shoulder aligned together. 'B-bucks new arm?' 'Yes doesn't it look amazing, it's a certain type of bismuth the colour is beautiful, got the idea after him being in the bath.' Steve looks confused and partially jealous, 'Excuse me, what?' Tony's grin is wider and more eager than ever to explain his elaborate ideals of creation, 'Well he wanted to have a bath yesterday he had all sorts of grime on him and it slowly started to melt off his crisp body, just as he slid in steams of soap and product mixing with the bath water into a beautiful moziac just like the pattern on this bismuth, that's what I see, once you bypass the exterior his interior shines through.' Tony clicks as he finishes the last syllable of his sentence lip syncing again not giving poor Steve a chance to explode, pointing to the doorway, '-such a charmer oh no, oh no.' Steve's eye roll could stop the world rotating, the annoyance of a teenage girl mixed in with a sassy ageless man. He approaches the start of the metallic corridor locking eyes with Tony as he walks away a smirk creeping up his face. 'My bucky,' lingering off his lips as a command, a wish, a plead.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this?
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are appreciated ❀❁❀
> 
>  
> 
> Becomeonewiththesea.tumblr


End file.
